The present invention relates generally to wound dressings. More specifically, the invention is directed to a surgical bandage which is to be used in conjunction with gauze or other protective surgical dressing material on a human penis. The purpose of the surgical bandage of this invention is to retain the gauze or other dressing around the penis with adequate, but not excessive, force. The bandage can be used after any penile operation, including circumcision, or after an injury requiring an occlusive dressing.
At present, the inventor is not aware of any prior art that is particularly relevant to the surgical bandage of this invention. However, there are several U.S. patents of general interest which the inventor has reviewed. The following is a list of those patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,615,945, issued to James PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,980,486, issued to King et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,646,040, issued to Stanton PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,597, issued to Fuzak PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,374, issued to Wagner PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,146, issued to Fasline et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,977, issued to Imonti
Among those patents listed above, the patent to James, U.S. Pat. No. 1,615,945, is the only patent which relates a bandage to be used on the penis. The James bandage, which is referred to as a surgical appliance, is used for obviating certain discomforts associated with a circumcision, and for holding the prepuce while undergoing healing after circumcision. In general, the James surgical appliance is comprised of a girdle, an absorbent and medicated pad, and a binding strip of antiseptic gauze.
In the patent to Imonti, U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,977, a surgical protector for raised wounds is disclosed. The surgical protector is specifically designed to protect an areola and/or nipple area of a woman's breast following a radical mastectomy. The surgical protector includes a con-shaped protector secured to a sterile pad. An adhesive system secures the pad and protector over the raised wound.
In the patent to Stanton, U.S. Pat. No. 2,464,040, a bandage for use in protecting protruding portions of the body is disclosed. The bandage includes an elongated rectangular cover member having an adhesive undersurface. A gauze pad covers the central region of the undersurface and slits in the cover member define longitudinally extending strips on either side of the gauze pad. The strips may be manipulated independently from each other so as to facilitate securement of the bandage to various protruding body portions such as a hand or finger.
The remaining listed patents are similarly directed to specific types of bandages. For example, the King et al patent, U.S. Pat. No. 1,980,486, relates to a surgical foot covering; the Fuzak patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,597, relates to a fingertip bandage; and the Wagner patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,374, relates to a padded bandage for the palm of one's hand.
None of the patents listed above relates to a surgical bandage which is particularly adapted for use in conjunction with gauze or other protective surgical dressing materials on the penis.